Child Espionage
by Ravenclaw125
Summary: Alex has a mission. Infiltrate Gallagher. No Calex or anything like that. Takes place after Arkangel. All my stories are rated T, but I monitor my writing.
1. Rider's Breifing

Alex Rider woke up to sound of his phone and groaned, the Royal General bank was calling!

Most people are annoyed by banks calling, but Alex was especially annoyed. When ever Royal General called Alex, it usually meant another mission to be black balled into.

Royal General was in fact not a bank, but the headquarters of MI6. Alex was the youngest ever spy, a few months ago, Alex had been recruited by the British government to replace his late uncle Ian.

The bank called again, and Alex answered it. There was an even almost expressionless female voice on the other end. Mrs. Jones spoke into the phone, "Alex could you come in?"

Alex didn't want to, but you can't say no to these people. "Sure." he replied in a deadpan.

Mrs. Jones thanked him and he went down stairs to tell Jack where he was going.

Jack was the Rider's house keeper and now the legal guardian of Alex. Jack knew about Alex's line of work, and was not at all happy when Alex told him he had an assignment.

"Can't these people use one of there own instead of a fourteen year old!" she cried exasperatedly.

Alex just sighed, "My thoughts exactly."

"Fine," Jack relented, "but I'll kill you if you die."

Alex laughed and walked out the door. When he arrived at the royal general bank, he locked up his bike and walked inside.

Mrs. Jones was waiting for him, "Follow me." she said curtly.

Alex walked to the elevator, seething on the inside. How could they bring him in? He already had gone on enough missions to last him a lifetime or three.

When they arrived at Blunt's office, Alan was waiting. "Alex!" he said with fake warmth.

Alex cut him off, "I'm not going on another mission."

"Well," Blunt said, "this isn't really a mission."

"Let me guess." sneered Alex, really not wanting to be there. "Another time where I'll be _perfectly safe_?"

"Now Alex," said Mrs. jones warningly.

"Alex," commanded Blunt, "do not try my patience." Alex leaned back. "You honestly will not be on any danger of dying, because you are not going up against an enemy this time."

Alex looked surprised, "Really?"

"Yes." Blunt said bluntly. "The CIA has requested your help in a training exercise." Alex raised his eyebrows. "The CIA has taken to training spies from a young age, but they won't go into the field until they're of age. I want you to sneak in and test there detection and interrogation skills."

"Okay." Alex agreed confusedly, "Tell me about this school."

"The school is an all girls academy. It's called Gallagher.


	2. Gallagher's Greeting

**Hey! (drag that our like a valley girl would [no offence to valley girls])**

**This update goes to Savannah Silverstone, who brought up my spirits when I was feeling awful. You rock! Special cookies for being the first to review. (::) (::) (::)**

**This update is late because as I mentioned I was feeling awful, I had mildly injured both shoulders.**

**Cookies to reviewers!**

* * *

Cammie was having a bad morning.

She was woken earlier than usual and told by Bex to get her butt down stairs.

When she got up, she had lost her favorite boar bristle hair brush(1) and had to try to run her hair though with a cheap plastic comb, which really hurt her tender head . On top of that, she forgot to fold her uniform and the one she could find was wrinkled. Needless to say, Cammie looked and felt terrible.

Once Cammie got down stairs, her mother was patiently waiting for the student body to arrive so she could give a speech.

When everyone had arrived and settled down to eat, Mrs. Morgan made an announcement, "Attention ladies." she said, shushing the entire hall immediately, "An issue has come to our attention that will take a lot of manpower. The entire staff will be leaving for a week. You will have sometime on your own, without grown ups. If something shall come up, it is up to you too sort it out. Don't worry about food though, some older students will take care of that."

The student began to whisper excitedly, "Wow!" exclaimed Lizzie, "A whole week of unlimited lab use!"

"I'm excited about no supervision." said Bex.

"I wish everyone would stop squealing." deadpanned Macey.(2)

"Ladies please!" commanded Mrs. Morgan, which to the relief of Macey, calmed the hall. "If any of you do anything serious, this will be the last time this ever happens. Is that clear?"

The whole hall chorused, "Yes Ma'am" with a few high pitched echos of people who were late.

"Good," replied Mrs. Morgan, "The staff will vacate immediately. Goodbye."

And just like that, the whole school was cleared of teachers. And consequently, full of hubbub.

* * *

Alex lay watching the school from his binoculars. He had been instructed to wait at least thirty hours to lull the students into a false sense of security.

Alex was to sneak into the fortress like school and avoid detainment as long as possible.

Once he was captured, he was to judge the students' interrogation skills. Alex wasn't worried, how bad could some girls be? He'd faced sadistic phycopaths intent on destroying the world, so why were a bunch of teenage girls so foreboding?

_Because they are teenage girls,_ a voice in the back of Alex's head said.

It was almost dark and Alex was hoping to sneak in under the cover of night. When he finally got up, he snuck around to find an entrance.

The entrance Alex was looking for showed its self to be a manky, dusty, smelly tunnel.

As Alex crawled along, he failed to notice three red dots on the side, which flickered as he crawled past.

* * *

Lizzie woke up to the beeping of an alarm. Since she couldn't get Cammie to abandon her passage ways, Lizzie convinced her to put in laser alarms. They would only send out an alarm when all three lazers were cut off from their sensors, so that rats didn't set it off twenty times a day.

This was the very alarm that had woken Lizzie up. A tunnel in the east wing leading outside that only the four of them knew about was occupied.

Lizzie snuck around waking her three roommates. "Guys get up!" she whisper-shouted, "Someone's in the secret tunnels!"

This snapped everyone into alertness. Cammie was the first to speak, "Where?" the single whispered word showed the poorly masked terror before she regained her composure.

"East wing, first floor." Liz replied, she was scared, she knew the circle was after Cammie and didn't want anything to happen to her friend.

"Lead the way." Cammie commanded, regaining her composure. And with that, they traipsed out of the room.

* * *

When Alex emerged from the tunnel behind a statue, he was quite pleased with himself. He had made it in undetected and didn't see anyone around.

Alex crept into the shadows and snuck down the deserted hall. He saw what looked like normal furnishings for a grandure house except for the unusual displays.

He sunk into a corner when he heard whispered voices, but the party of four girls slunk past without noticing him.

That was until Alex felt the sudden urge to sneeze. _Just my luck_, he thought, as he punched his nose. Try as he might, Alex was unsuccessful in muffling the bizarre squeak that came out.

The girls whirled around.

"What was that?" asked a stunningly pretty girl.

"I don't know." replied the most average looking girl that Alex and ever seen. A face that you could easily forget, but not in the same way as most MI6 personnel.

"Shhh!" commanded a spry, twiggy girl. "Search for any signs of an intruder!"

The four girls failed to notice Alex slipping away. He snuck down the hall and, just his luck, waltzed into a dead end. He quickly slipped behind a display when he heard the approaching footsteps.

* * *

The four girls had almost finished a methodical search of the east wing when Bex led them into a comemerative room full of displays. "Who do you think it is?" questioned the buff girl.

"I don't know," said Average Anne, "hopefully not the Circle."

"Yeah," agreed Ms. Muscle, "let's hope it's not them." the way that the girls said this made Alex think that the Circle might be similar to Scorpia.

Beauty Queen took charge, "Fan out and search the gallery. Bex," she said referring to Ms. Muscle, who Alex now knew to be Bex, "guard the door. Who ever made it in has to be in here, we've searched everything else exactly as the textbook says."

Alex wondered why there was a textbook on searching, but reasoned that Dr. Three had a textbook on worse matters.

Just then, Tiny Twig jumped in, "Cammie," she refered to Average Anne, hear on out know as Cammie, "Macey," Alex figured that Beauty Queen had to be Macey, as there were only four girls, "and I will congregate in the middle after searching the room."

"Yes sir!" said Bex, "Just kidding Lizzie." she reassurshe see the small gorls glare.

The four girls save Bex began to search the room. Alex looked around for an exit. He saw a detached panel that could serve as a hiding place and slipped into it.

Cammie, Macey, and Liz met in the center and were disappointed that their search yeiled fruitless. Then Came spoke up, "There's a hidden compartment in the wall around here, the intruder might have hidden in me of those."

_Great_, thought Alex as footsteps approached his hiding place, _of all the times for teenagers to start thinking rationally._

* * *

**__(1) Some older brushes were made with boar's bristles. They were very good for tender heads as they didn't pull and they left your hair very smooth. My grandma has some and imitation ones are sold today.**

**(2) According to GG wiki, Macey has a serious temper and can show many different personalities. She may seem different the whole time that she is with anybody besides her three roommates.**

**Sorry for the emails, I forgot to mention the annotations.**

**Cookoes to reviewers! (::) (::) (::) **


	3. Rider's Interrogating

**I'm an so sorry for how long this took but I'm starting to feel like Alex**.

**Right about now you probably think I'm crazy, but I'll elaborate.**

**You see, I have a problem with making proteins, so I get sick really easy. People don't believe me at school that I'm sick so frequently. I already missed over thirty days this year, so I feel like Alex does at school.**

**Because of this problem, I won't really have an update schedule. I'll update when I can, but it might be a month from now. Stay tuned.**

* * *

To say Cammie was scared was a grave understatement. She wanted to squeal like Macey at a shoe sale then run and hide.

But she kept walking, staying calm, cool, and assertive. (1)

She slunk (2) up to the panel and wrenched it open, she barely got time to see a flash of fair hair as the intruder struck out at her.

She cried out and her three companions rushed to their friend's aid.

Cammie blocked instinctively as a roundhouse kick flew at her side. Ben and Macey joined the struggle but Cammie saw Lizzie slink off out of the corner of her eye. She made a definite point not to show that she noticed so her attacker didn't see.

The intruder was holding up just fine against three CIA protégées which was surprising in its self. What worried them was that he fought just like an assassin. Like the Circle.

The intruder had not backed against the wall and now his blind spot was open. Lizzie took note of this and found a heavy, but not lethal, weapon on an open display. She snuck up behind the blonde intruder and struck a quick blow to his temple, effectively knocking him out.

As he crumpled to the ground, all four girls stared at him. He was a kid! No older than fourteen and four seventeen year olds had just, from an outsiders point of view, ganged up on him, and knocked him unconscious.

"How did a kid get in here?" Asked an astonished Bex.

"I don't know," replied Macey, "but I think Blackthorn might be recruiting younger."

* * *

When Alex woke up, his head hurt! He was never gonna get used to being knocked out. He lifted his head with a groan and surveyed his surroundings.

He appeared to be in a class room, that's a new one, he thought.

Alex was tied loosely to a chair that had been dragged to the front of the room. He had a flash back from Point Blanc but quelched that thought.

The ropes had been tied loose enough to be moderately comfortable, but still didn't let him escape.

Alex fidgeted his hands a bit to see if they would loosen, but they had been secured firmly. These girls weren't that bad at what ever you would call what they did. They had known he was in, had tracked him down, and had incompassitated him.

Just then, the four girls walked in.

* * *

Liz, Bex, Cammie, and Macey had been waiting outside of the classroom for the intruder to wake up.

When he finally lifted his head, the groan he emitted made Liz feel very guilty for hitting him.

Bex caught this, "Hey," she commanded, "don't beat you self up about it. He was attacking Cammie."

"He's just a kid!" cried Liz. "What if I really hurt him?"

"Sh! Watch!" ordered Macey.

They watched the blonde intruder on the screen. He seemed to be taking in his surroundings, then a look of horror passed his face and Liz whimpered. Cammie nudged her.

The intruder then took on a composed mask, assessing how tight his bonds were and then giving up. He looked impressed for some reason, which unnerved the four girls.

Then they decided to walk in, as he had simply sat back and watched the door.

"Who are you?" asked Cammie. The intruder didn't respond, just looked at them blankly.

"Do you speak English?" questioned Liz. The intruder nodded.

Macey grew annoyed, "You're with the Circle!" she screamed. "Just admit it!"

When the intruder continued to look at them blankly, Bex drew a knife.

She walked towards the intruder, and a look of fear flashed through his eyes before the blank mask returned.

Bex just cut the bonds on one of the intruders arms and twisted it slightly. "Answer the questions, or I'll break your arm." she hissed menacingly.

"What's your name?" asked Cammie again.

The intruder didn't answer, and Bex twisted his arm further.

"Alex." said boy responded with a slight wince, remembering to use an American accent.

"Last name." commanded Bex.

"Lester." he answered in a monotone.

"Why are you here?" asked Macey coldly.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Alex, his voice dripping with fake shock. "I was putting cameras in all the toilets!"

This earned him a slap from Macey. He saw the concerned look on the Liz's face and decided to play up the scared fourteen year old.

Alex cried out and Liz sent him a pitying look before turning to glare at Macey. "Was that necessary?" she asked.

"Yes!" cried Macey. "What if he's part of the Circle! He could of been sent to kill Cammie!"

Alex put on a shocked look, which wasn't that hard. He hasn't been told that one of the students was a walking target! "Why would I want to kill someone?" he asked, looking scared.

"You tell me!" hissed Bex. "Why are you here?"

When Alex didn't answer, just focusing on looking terrified, Bex twisted his arm even further. Alex let out another cry of pain, less faked this time.

"M-my school is on a trip. My fr-friend dared me to br-break in!" he falsely admitted, purposely sounding like he was on the edge of tears.

Macey motioned for Bex to let go of Alex. Bex threw his arm down in disgust and Alex whimpered slightly as she retied his wrist.

Cammie, Bex, and Macey left the room while Liz stayed behind to watch Alex.

"Sooooo"

* * *

**(1) This is my favorite phrase for some reason. Anyone else like it? Stay calm, cool, and assertive.**

**(2) I just love this word, so I might over use it. Say it, its fun. Slunk.**

**Yeah, I know. Sucky ending. REVEIW Please.**

**Ciao.**


	4. Alert

Hey, I know everyone hates seeing these, but I have to. Sorry.

I realize that I am not a reliable person, and will now be initiating a new way of writing. I will completely write out my stories on my computer, then upload finished stories.

This story isn't technically on hiatus, since I'm still writing at home, but no more updates will come for a while.

I am shocked at the response to this story, so many people like it! Once again, I am so sorry, but it makes, me feel like less of a flake

Adieu.


End file.
